This invention relates to trimarans, and relates to trimarans having a central hull and a pair of floats mounted on outriggers, on each side of the central hull.
A trimaran has a much larger beam than a conventional boat, and at times this can be a disadvantage, for example, if it should be desired to transport the trimaran overland on a trailer. Also, most canals are too narrow to accommodate a trimaran, and some marinas make higher berthing charges for a trimaran because of the extra space it occupies compared with a conventional craft.